I am SamSam I am
by Fyra
Summary: Sammy Davis is thrown into a fimilar world , But who brought her there and why?
1. The Calm Before the Storm

The Calm Before the storm  
  
A/N- This is One of my first serious HP Fics. Hope ya'll like it, It might be a little OC at points. But basically Sammy Davis gets stuck in the World of HP. But who Brought her here and why?  
  
Only time can tell. But will the answer be what she wants?  
  
Sammy davis was having an all around good day. She was allowed to leave work early, her exams for school had been finished days before and she had just recived her Harry Potter   
platium edition collectors set of dvds.   
  
Sammy was a pretty 21 year old hot headed but ever so sweet 5' 9 blond whose eyes could rival the stars on a good day.While being 21, Samantha took a private pleasure in watching Harry Potter, her fantasy addiction was solitary but enjoyable.   
  
After grabbing her pop-corn , root beer and the remote. whe plopped onto the floor infront  
  
of the tv.   
  
After about 10 minutes. Sam relized something wasent right. Little things werent right. There were lines missing , and what was that voice. She leaned into to her tv, a voice ever so distant could be heard. Before Sam could figure out what the voice was saying a white light engulfed the room. The last thing Sam remembered was warmth surrounding her and then darkness. 


	2. Miss Davis, Was it?

A/N-I wish I owned them but I dont.  
  
"Miss Davis Was it?"  
  
It was 3 weeks into the school year at Hogwarts when our story begins. It was a normal day, Harry and Ron were rushing to Hagrids for tea. Hermione stood there waiting for them , with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.  
  
They had promised Hagrid to come to tea, while Ron was still a little weary of Hagrid at the time, but Herms and Harry had taken to him instantly.  
  
"I cant belive you two are late agia..." Hermione never was able to finish that sentence because at that moment a Bright light flashed a knocked each of them backwards.  
  
"Im going to find the driver of that bus and murder him" Sammy groaned covering her eyes and slowly pulled herself off the ground.  
  
"Bloody hell!!! Where did you come from?" Ron squealed and scooted away quickly.  
  
Sam froze still covering her eyes....  
  
'I must have hit my head because I could have swore....' she thought to herself.  
  
As she slowly uncovered her eyes, she was barely able to keep her jaw from dropping to the ground. 'Think of something Davis...' she thought hastefully, attempting to find a belivable excuse.  
  
"Im sorry , I didnt mean to startle you. It would seem that my port key has malfunctioned.I was supposed to end up in Professor Dumbledores office." She dusted off the pants to her blue jeans .  
  
"Could one of you please show me how to get there?" She asked quickly.  
  
After nobody moved for a minute or too, Hermione shot the boys a frustrated look.  
  
"I can show you the way mam, Its this way." Hermione and Sam walked off quickly and silently.  
  
Hermione walked her to the statue of the pheonix. Hermione had provided the password. The climb to the top of the stairs took longer than ever before.She hesitiantly raised her hand to knock. but before she could a soft, yet friendly voice came from inside the room.  
  
"Enter"  
  
She walked into the room timidly "Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.  
  
"Yes? May I help you Miss...?"

"Davis, Samantha Davis......and I sure hope you can sir...." but Samanthas voice trailed off as she saw Fawks. A undisputable smile crossed her face.

"He's beautiful...." Fawks let out a soft yet relaxing song in thanks.

She timidly raised her hand, almost afraid he would disappear. She lightly gasped when his head leaned into her hand.

"Its not a dream...." she distantly answered, not to any one particular. "Its real" She made her way over and sat in front of the headmasters desk.

"Professor.....Im not even sure where to start." She said as she ran her hands over her face.

"The beginning is usally the best place dear." He said casually

"Well lets see, My name is Sammy, Im 21 and oh yeah and about an hour ago a big white flash dragged me out of my house and dropped me out in front of Hagrids hut. The best part about it, is where Im from, this is a story. A fictional story."

When nothing but silence reached her ears, she hesatintly looked up at him. There was no longer any cheerfullness, but instead his look was grim. He stood and walked to his fireplace.

"Severus, please come to my office and bring a vial of truth syrum please."

He then turned to Samantha

"Please Miss Davis, Have a seat"


End file.
